


leave me your stardust to remember you by

by blackwatch-jess (KessijaScene)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gabe suffers and so do I, M/M, Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KessijaScene/pseuds/blackwatch-jess
Summary: They used to be so good together. These days, it takes Gabriel all he has to make Jack stay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening nonstop to BLUE by Troye Sivan lately and this is the angst monster that was birthed from it. I hope you enjoy suffering as much as I do.

It was crumbling around him, turning to mist that danced through his fingers. Blackwatch had never been conventional. It’d been built in secret and off the backs of criminals turned pretend-heroes. Blackwatch had been the bastard child of a misunderstanding and an after-thought colliding together in an hasty United Nations meeting. After the Crisis, Overwatch had been forced to go legitimate, snatched away from the Soldier Enhancement Program and made into a something real for the good of the world. Reyes had walked into the meeting, shoulder-to-shoulder with Morrison and Amari. Lindholm had been on Amari’s right and Wilhelm towered over Morrison’s left. It was a tense meeting that had Gabriel tearing his nails off. Ana smoothed the ruffled feathers of politicians and military leaders. She was always better at it than any of them.

At the end of the day, they deliberated and came to a consensus: Overwatch would be an official organization sanctioned under the United Nations. It’s official base would be in Switzerland, a nod to its role as a peacekeeping organization and its dismemberment as a military unit. Jack Morrison would be appointed Strike-Commander with Amari as his second. Gabriel felt his chest constrict. His tongue was heavy, but fortunately, Jack and Ana both leapt to their feet, yelling something about him to the council. The words bounced around him like he was in a fishbowl. He vaguely recalled someone saying Morrison would be a better face for the public. Amari growled something about him being a whiter face for the public, and the council roared its protest.

“Enough!” The room grew still. “As consolation for Captain Reyes’s outstanding leadership and as a recognition of his incredible strategy against the Omnics, Captain,” He turned to face Gabriel directly, but he was only half listening. He blinked owlishly. “We will create a sister organization for you to command under Overwatch. Covert ops. You will continue the work you did in the field. Dismissed.”

When Gabriel was briefed a month later on his new organization, he barely thumbed through the paperwork handed to him. Blackwatch. No doubt a move to spite Amari’s comment. The skull logo glared up him, angry and red. He thought of the gold of Overwatch, of Jack’s bright blue coat he wore. The damn thing was tacky, but the way Morrison beamed when he slid it on, he couldn’t help but murmur out how much he loved it. He left in the middle of the briefing.

Blackwatch was a disaster from the beginning. Gabriel pulled whoever he could from Overwatch that was willing. Eventually, he started offering it as an ultimatum for the war criminals they brought in. An Omnic arrested for burning down buildings. A woman on trial for hate crimes against Omnics. A man on the run from the Swedish government. They traded bars for skulls and made the worst motley crew since Overwatch’s formation. A kid from Deadlock missing an arm. An ex-Yakuza turned cyborg. They were a disaster. But they did what they had to.

These days, Blackwatch was little more than a ghost. It was slipping like sand through his grip. Someone or something was burrowing deeper into the organization, snatching up his soldiers and turning them against each other and against Overwatch. He begged Jack to help him, frantically sent emails to Amari and Morrison both, hell, he even crawled to the United Nations. But no one wanted to help the man on the bottom. So Reyes was left with a dying organization and an impending sense of destruction.

It didn’t help that over the years, Morrison had pulled farther and farther from him. In the beginning, Jack was at his back constantly, his breath on his neck as he sifted through paperwork with him. He remembered the way his back settled against Jack’s chest while they poured over potential recruits and documents for missions. More often than not, one of them would sweep their arms over the desk, clearing it and laying the other one down. Gabriel hated sorting the papers in the morning, but his lips always pulled into a smile at the scratches in the wood. Jack used to bring dinner to him some nights, and they would lay their ideas down while they ate. Gabriel loved him.

These days, he called him Gabriel more than Gabe, and Reyes even more than either of the two. They only spoke about business, not anymore about how Gabriel’s sisters were doing or about that little house back in Indiana Jack wanted to buy for them. Their fingertips brushed when they passed files back and forth, and it still sparked against Gabriel’s skin. They only fucked when Jack wanted. The spotlight called his name sweeter than Gabriel ever did.

“Gabe?”

Reyes started, looking up from the file in his hand. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, the yellow lamplight washing out the room. His feet brushed against the cold floor as he swung his legs lightly.

“Yes?” he called back, already closing the folder. He tossed it onto his desk. He knew who it was.

“It’s Jack.”

Gabriel steeled his nerves, crossing the room to open his door. He never failed to knock the wind out of him. Jack was wearing a heather gray shirt, the letters ‘SEP’ printed over his chest. A pair of sweatpants dipped low on his hips, and Gabriel swallowed thickly. “Hey.” He stepped aside to let him in. Jack hesitated, but he entered, glancing around and catching sight of the folder.

“You busy?”

Yes. “No, just a mission report from Shimada.” Gabriel closed the door. “You good?”

“Just…stressed.” Jack turned to face him, blue eyes soft in the lamplight. Gabriel knew what he meant. He turned the lock.

They crashed together, all teeth and tongues. Jack was desperate for release, and Gabriel was dying for his touch. They dropped to the bed, and Gabriel hardly had his shirt off before Jack was reaching for the bedside drawer. He straddled Gabriel, working himself open while Gabriel kissed up and down his neck and chest; he thumbed the scars on Jack’s skin. His hands roamed feverently, committing his lover to memory. Jack slid himself down on Gabriel, and Gabe lifted himself up. He wrapped his arms around Jack, pressing their foreheads together while Jack fucked down on him. When he came, Gabriel buried his face into Jack’s shoulder murmuring ‘I love you’ against his skin. Jack threw his head back, a cry pulled from his throat as he spilled over Gabriel.

The only sound was their panting. Gabe’s chest heaved, and he nuzzled against Jack’s skin. Morrison let himself steady his breathing, and then he shifted away from Gabriel, moving off of him. He wandered into the bathroom and cleaned himself off, bringing Gabe a towel. He cleaned himself and tossed it aside, looking over to watch Jack pull his sweats on.

“Jack?”

“Mm?”

“Will you stay?”

Gabriel swung his legs over the edge of the bed, gripping the sheets tight beside him. Jack had stilled, thumbs still hooked into the waistband of his sweats and shirt dangling from his fist. “Why?”

He closed his eyes, felt his chest tighten. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Like we used to. You know?”

Jack turned to face him, blue eyes studying him so hard Gabriel thought he might fall apart. “We aren’t like we used to.”

Because of you, is what he wanted to say. “I know,” was what he said instead. “It’s just been hard in Blackwatch. I could use the company.”

Jack pulled his shirt over his head. The silence was thunderous. “What about that kid?”

His heart snapped again. “Jesse left.”

Morrison chewed on his lip. “Why?”

“I...don’t know. But he’s gone.” Gabriel was panicking. He didn’t want Jack to leave. “And Blackwatch is a mess.” Fuck it. He’d say anything to make him stay. “I help you all the time. De-stressing, if that’s what you want to call this.” He gestured to the messy sheets and the smell of sex in the air. “Help me. God, please, Jackie.”

Morrison visibly stiffened at the name. The sweat was still on his forehead, blonde hair sticking to his skin. He rubbed absently at his neck, and Gabriel could see where he’d made a mark or two. Like old times when they were kids in the SEP. 

“Alright. Yeah, sure.” Jack tugged his shirt back off, and Gabriel could have cried with relief. It pooled on the floor with a soft noise. Gabriel laid down and opened his arms; Jack slotted in like he belonged. Gabriel squeezed him tight, felt Jack’s breath against the skin of his chest. He stroked idly up and down his back, nuzzling his hair and pressing kisses there every so often. He sighed out the occasional, ‘I love you’ and Jack only made noises of acknowledgment until he fell asleep.

In the morning, Jack was gone, but the bed was still warm. His shirt was folded on the desk, and Gabriel picked it up. He thumbed the letters, tugging it close to him before his chest broke open. He would take whatever he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you feel up to it!


End file.
